Bareiboru Couple Match Maker
by Phantalassas
Summary: Con estas nuevas que traen noticias sobre los jugadores locales, Oikawa y Ushiwaka, ¿relación amor odio? ¿Iwaizumi en una relación con uno de su antiguo kohai? Akaashi, los chicos fríos son los más HOT. y el hoothoot de fukurodani está haciendole ojitos al capitán de nekoma, y hablando de él ¡¿Qué demonios con ese cabello! De la boca de Nemo, para el mundo. CRACK
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de inicio:** Bien, siento que esto necesita mil y un explicaciones. Nació de una conversación random con Kis -se nota que la menciono mucho, pero es para lo que mejor servimos xD- y pues hala, así quedó. La idea inicial nació con otro fandom, si he de ser sincera, con el de Inazuma -que aún tengo incompleto por allí, cuando aún usaba mi vieja cuenta xD- más explicaciones de esta tontería abajo.

**Advertencias:** No-beta, **_Crack_**. En negrita e itálica porque es crack del malo, de ese que sólo nace cuando uno habla de tonterías con su amiga y tal.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

**Bareiboru Couple Match Maker**

* * *

Las modas entre estudiantes de instituto y lo extrañas que podían tender a ser, no eran novedad o secreto para nadie.

Un día eran los llaveros para celulares, pequeños tatuajes no permanentes, ¡hasta incluso extraños tipos de maquillaje! Y, aunque casi siempre era el pópulo femenino quien más encantado parecía verse, no faltaba la ocasión que la tendencia alcanzara incluso a los chicos que normalmente no prestaban mucha atención a esta clase de cosas.

Y algunas incluso más de la cuenta. En serio.

Aunque nunca tanto como ahora, pensó Iwaizumi, mientras elevaba una ceja y comenzaba a cuestionarse el nivel de cociente intelectual de sus compañeros.

Desde hacía aproximadamente un mes, una ola de emoción se había iniciado gracias a una de estas mentadas modas. No era algo fuera de lo común o tan siquiera interesante; sólo una revista de chismes que como otras tantas antes de ella intentaban especular sobre la vida de otros.

Claro que esta en particular, ni siquiera estaba muy bien producida. Las portadas tenían ediciones baratas y tipografías de muy mal gusto.

Pero, al parecer, lo que la hacía tan popular eran las_ jugosas_ historias que esta traía dentro. Ya que todas presentaba a estudiantes de instituto como protagonistas. Específicamente, tendría que decir que se trataba sobre deportistas.

Además que, según la escueta presentación del autor que traía esta –un tal _Nemo, _¿Qué clase de pseudónimo era ese?—ya había realizado trabajos anteriores con jugadores de fútbol, basketball y vaya a saber uno con qué otro deporte más. Así que ahora, de seguro le habían entrado ganas de probar con el voleyball. _Para nuestra mala suerte_—Se dijo a si mismo Iwaizumi, sin embargo al ver a sus compañeros todos intentando leer una copia de la revista que alguno de ellos había traído se comenzó a plantear que quizá era sólo para su propia desdicha.

—Pero quééé—Escuchó claramente la voz quejumbrosa de Oikawa levantarse por entre el murmullo general dentro del gimnasio de Aoba Jousai—Escuchen esto—continuó sonando mitad divertido mitad sarcástico. Iwaizumi podía deducir sin mucho esfuerzo que en realidad estaba enojado e indignado por partes iguales. Escuchó a Oikawa aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer mientras caminaba por el gimnasio, una mano sosteniendo la revista y la otra moviéndose de lado a lado de manera pseudo dramática.

"_Mucho se ha especulado sobre los jugadores más valiosos de Shiratorizawa y Aoba Jousai. No es secreto para nadie la rivalidad que se viene labrando entre ellos desde hace años- Pero_—y la necesaria pausa dramática, una ceja temblando en su cara y continuó— _¿Es esta toda la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo la tensión? Los ¡oh! Corazones de los jóvenes pueden aguantar… Las miradas escondidas, los silenciosos reclamos ¡El candente deseo impreso en sus miradas!—_Y para este punto si Iwaizumi no estaba vomitando era porque las ganas de reír de algo tan ridículo se peleaban por igual—_Es seguro asegurar que tienen algo más que balones de voleyball entre manos._

Y aunque Iwaizumi estaba seguro de que había mucho más en ese supuesto artículo, Oikawa escogió lanzar la revista a un lado y fruncir el ceño mientras murmuraba que _Preferiría morir antes de ponerle una mano encima a Ushikawa, ugh, asco._

—Bueno…—tentó Kindaichi con una risita nerviosa mientras tomaba la mentada revista del suelo y la agitaba un poco para que luciera menos maltrecha—Tómelo con un poco de gracia, Oikawa-san.

Porque sí, era _un poco gracioso, _había que aceptarlo.

"_Además… bueno de que hay tensión la hay"_ Claro que él no la clasificaría como tensión _sexual_ sino del tipo que, si te descuidas podría arrancarte la cabeza de un pelotazo, pero aun así.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Kindaichi-chan!—Se quejó el capitán mientras inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos, en clara señal de molestia.

Kindaichi sólo rió un poquito más, mientras escuchawa a Iwaizumi-san suspirar y él mismo se dedicaba a ver un poco más de cerca el volumen nuevo que había traído el capitán esa mañana.

—Aunque realmente no veo qué tan interesante puede ser esto…—sólo sabía que la revista era popular, pues según las malas lenguas mucho de sus rumores antiguos habían terminado siendo verdad, o algo por el estilo.

Kindaichi volteó las páginas una tras otra, la parte central se hallaba ocupada por un gran montaje lleno de corazones y burbujas rosas entre las caras de Oikawa-san y el capitán de Shiratorizawa, Kindaichi tuvo que retener una risita antes de seguir avanzando, había un par de cosas sobre Fukurodani y creyó reconocer los colores del uniforme de Nekoma en una de las páginas.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue un artículo que ya casi se encontraba al final.

Tenía impreso, con letras muy oscuras y bien en el centro de la página.

_"¿AMARON ROMEO Y JULIETA?, ESPEREN A LEER ESTO."_

Y se podía ver una imagen de Iwaizumi-san hablando con quien Kindaichi podía reconocer como Kageyama, bueno o pasando a su lado, no podía decir exactamente pues se notaba que la foto había sido tomada con un mal ángulo.

Más abajo una foto de Iwaizumi-san, con unos cortes que indicaban que había una persona a su lado, pero que al parecer no importaba quien fuera, mientras observaba un partido de Karasuno.

"_Si creían que el romance entre los Montesco y los Capuleto era algo trágico y hermoso, deberían ver la que se ha armado entre los Karasuno y los Aoba Jousai"_

Para ese momento los ojos de Kindaichi ya parecían salirse de sus orbitas y leía como si el alma se le fuera en ello, metros más allá Kunimi le miraba con una ceja temblando.

_"Parece que los, por ambos bandos, enojados setter y az al fin han encontrado algo que quite el ceño fruncido de sus caras"_ decía, y Kindaichi quería contradecirlo, porque aunque Kageyama siempre estuviera molesto, Iwaizumi-san por el contrario sólo lo estaba cuando Oikawa-san hacía alguna tontería o cosas así. ¡Iwaizumi-san también sabía sonreír! Y tenía una sonrisa bonita, especialmente cuando los felicitaba…. O cuando ganaba un concurso de pulsos… o… bueno, bueno, no perder el foco "_O debería decir alguien, ¡Justo como lee! Las dos preparatorias que probablemente en un futuro estén disputándose un puesto en el torneo para las nacionales crearon algo más que rivalidades en estos meses"_

"_Iwaizumi Hajime sin lugar a dudas parece ser un buen senpai, ¡¿pero quién creería que sería tal como para encantar a su ex kouhai más de la cuenta?!_

_Parece que además de una expresión enojada y excelentes remates, el az de Aoba Jousai guarda un encanto único , dicen que las sonrisas son mejores cuando nos las dan únicamente a nosotros, y Kageyama parece saberlo muy bien"_

_¡¿Qué?! Perdón_, pensó Kindaichi, _Iwaizumi-senpai también me sonríe muchas veces, gracias._

_"Y vamos, que sabemos los chicos de mal carácter son lo que todo el mundo quiere, como bien alguien antes que yo dijo Qué mejor que te ame alguien que odia a todos los demás_

_Sin embargo, aún no sabemos cómo podría esta relación afectar los posibles futuros partidos. ¿Se verá afectado su rendimiento durante estos?"_

_¡Claro que no! _Gritó mentalmente Kindaichi, aunque Kageyama no fuera santo de su devoción sabía que él se tomaba el deporte en serio, un mucho en serio, y ni hablar de Iwaizumi-san, aunque ambos estuvieran saliendo juntos nunca se la dejarían fácil al otro, eso simplemente no iba con ellos… aunque pensar en ellos como algo más realmente hacía que se sintiera enfermo del estómago, no quería ni imaginarlo.

_"Aunque bien dicen que el mejor sexo es el que se tiene luego de una pelea, y bien los partidos técnicamente son una"_

OH DIOS SANTO, eso tampoco quería imaginárselo.

_"Pero lo que nadie puede quitarles al final será que, las parejas setter y az nunca pasarán de moda"_

Kunimi soltó el balón que tenía en las manos mientras veía a Kindaichi hiperventilar por lo que fuera que estaba leyendo, sintió una aura negra formarse sobre su cabeza. Kindaichi se veía realmente afectado, ¿habrían escrito alguna barrabasada sobre él?

— ¡Esta cosa está mal!—dijo mientras lanzaba la revista a un lado para luego cubrir su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo como el calor se le subía hasta las orejas.

—Uh, Kindaichi, ¿todo bien?—se aventuró a preguntar, ya que Iwaizumi-san parecía demasiado ocupando tratando que su capitán dejara su actitud de enfado y se pusieran a entrenar.

—No, no, no—fue todo lo que le respondieron, o al menos lo que Kunimi pudo entender entre los balbuceos que decía su compañeros— ¡Iwaizumi-san no! ¡Usted no puede salir con Kageyama!

_¿Uh?_

Fue el pensamiento que golpeó la mente de Kunimi

— ¡¿UH?!—fue el sonido en conjunto que hicieron, al segundo siguiente, Oikawa y Kyotani.

—… ¿Qué diablos?—fue lo único que pudo responder Iwaizumi, con una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que me engañes con él, Iwa-chan?!—Fue el consecuente grito de su capitán, que rápidamente fue silenciado por un golpe en el estómago.

* * *

Hinata corrió hasta donde Kageyama parecía a punto de lanzar un saque, mientras agitaba una revista maltrecha frente a su cara.

— ¡Kageyama no te atrevas a suicidarte junto con el az de seijou!

Y el balón que se suponía iba a ser lanzado hasta el otro lado de la cancha terminó impactando contra la cabeza de Tanaka ante tal afirmación.

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices, Hinata?!

— ¡Oye, Kageyama, casi me partes la cara con eso!

Pero la queja de Tanaka-senpai se vio opacada por la verborrea de Hinata, quien seguía agitando la revista frente a la cara de Kageyama como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Yachi compró esto en la mañana y me lo enseño, ¡No Kageyama! ¡No puedes suicidarte! ¿¡Quién la levantará para mí si haces eso?!

— ¡¿Quién se va a suicidar?!—fue el grito desesperado de Asahi, quien apenas entraba con Sugawara y Daichi.

— ¡Nadie, no hagas escándalo!—Daichi miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que golpeaba uno de sus costados con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Veamos, Hinata—dijo entonces Sugawara, acercándose con una sonrisa comprensiva y una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente— ¿Por qué andas diciendo eso?—Preguntó con el tono más amable que se sabía.

Hinata no respondió con palabras, en lugar de eso extendió el objeto que tenía en manos, demasiado cerca del rostro de Sugawara para su propio gusto.

— ¡Por esto! ¡Si Kageyama es Romeo entonces morirá, justo como en el final del libro!

Hinata aún podía recordar las desesperadas palabras de Yachi cuando había corrido hacia él esa mañana para mostrarle ese descubrimiento.

El silencio que pronto se montó en el gimnasio, sólo pudo ser roto por la pequeña risa de burla de Tsukishima.

Sugawara sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo descender un par de grados, al tiempo que sentía el aura de molestia de Daichi crecer detrás de él. _Oh dioses no._

—Hinata…—empezó, tratando de hallar las palabras más adecuadas para que lo que estaba a punto de decir sonara más _amable_— Kageyama no va a hacer nada de eso, es sólo una revista…

—Y una muy ridícula—agregó Daichi entrando a la conversación, tomando el mentado objeto entre sus manos y dedicándole una mirada amargada, había escuchado de boca de otras personas que era muy popular, por los extraños chismes que esparcía, él no se encontraba particularmente interesado en ello y sentía que hubieran traído un ejemplar a su club podría desatar un desastre, esperaba estar equivocado— Además—aumentó, mientras leía someramente el artículo al cual Hinata se refería—Sólo uso esos nombres como una comparación, no es como que fuera literal, Hinata—Concluyó para luego caminar hacia las bancas y dejar allí la revista.

Eso pareció ser suficiente como para que Hinata respirara más tranquilo, sin embargo luego algo le hizo volver a exasperarse.

— ¡Aunque eso no quita que no puedas tener una relación con Iwaizumi-san, estúpido Kageyama!

— ¡¿UH?!—Kageyama pareciera no ser un muchacho de muchas expresiones, aunque si uno le llegaba a conocer bien podía darse cuenta que en realidad tenía una gama única y variopinta de estas. Sin embargo, Daichi podía decir que era la primera vez que veía una que variaba entre la confusión, vergüenza, ira y algo que no terminaba de descifrar.

— ¡¿Qué Kageyama qué?!—y eso vino de parte de Yamaguchi que hasta el momento se había mantenido alejado del barullo que armaban los de su equipo.

Tanaka entonces olvidándose de su queja corrió hasta donde Daichi estaba, quitándole la revista de las manos y ojeándola rápidamente hasta llegar a donde podía ver una foto de kageyama, lo leyó rápidamente antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Tsukishima quien estaba a pocos pasos se acercó entonces, haciendo lo mismo que Tanaka hubiera hecho con Daichi y leyéndola sin quitar la estoica expresión de su rostro.

—Vaya…—soltó con una sonrisita de lado—Quién lo diría, parece que no sólo en precisión le ganas al tal Oikawa, ¿uh?

La siguiente carcajada vino gracias a Nishinoya. Daichi quería golpearse la cara.

Pero Tsukishima no había terminado.

—Oh pero eso no es lo mejor—dijo mientras terminaba de pasar las páginas, hasta la última. Estiró la mano, enseñándoles a todos una foto donde podía ver una foto de Hinata con ropa de civil viendo a un muy sonrojado Kageyama, quien tenía unos exageradamente grandes lentes oscuros y una gorra con la inscripción "HOLLYWOOD" puesta encima con letras salientes.

Puso la revista nuevamente frente a sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

_"Y cerramos nuestra edición nuevamente con la escuela Karasuno, ha estado levantando revuelo desde hace un tiempo ¡Era de esperarse que tuviera admiradores!"_

Tsukishima apenas podía leer bien mientras trataba de no dejar escapar su risa burlona.

"_¡¿Quién será este misterioso sujeto!? Parece haber puesto un ojo en el número 10 de Karasuno, un disfraz tan bien manejado sólo puede ser hecho por un profesional. Pero no teman ¡Este servidor sin lugar a duda llegará a la verdad…"_

Y si había algo más escrito nadie pudo saberlo, porque Tsukishima ya había roto en risas mientras se doblaba un poco sobre sí, un coro de carcajadas que rápidamente fue seguida por Nishinoya y Tanaka, Enoshita más allá intentaba que Kageyama no tuviera un colapso nervioso o se lanzara a arremeter contra ellos.

—Oh, no, no Kageyama—intentaba decir Tanaka en medio de su ataque de risas— ¡No puedes engañar a tu novio! ¡Debes elegir a uno!

— ¡Eso es Kageyama!—gritó Hinata, mientras se escondía detrás de Sugawara—¡No engañes a Iwaizumi-san!

—_pfff—_Tsukishima sentía que terminaría con calambres por reír tanto— ¡deberías defenderte a ti!

Algo pareció hacer conexión en el cerebro de Hinata.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme, estúpido Kageyama?!

Enoshita sentía que sus brazos se romperían de tanto detener al setter de no atentar contra la salud de su número 10.

… Y si escuchaban con cuidado, en medio de todo el griterío que ahora era el ginmasio, podrían haber escuchado la cordura de Daichi rompiéndose en pedazos.

* * *

Cuando Bokuto llegó esa mañana agitando una revista en sus manos al tiempo que gritaba _Hey hey hey, ¡¿A que no saben quiénes salen en este ejemplar?!_ Todos sabían que una tormenta estaba por ser disparada.

No podrían haber estado más en lo correcto.

Akaashi suspiró, largamente, y ya resignado hizo la pregunta correspondiente.

— ¿Quiénes?

Aunque claramente él ya sabía la respuesta, pero era mejor llevar la conversación como Bokuto esperaba que fuera, así se ahorraban mucho tiempo de quejas.

— ¡Nosotros!—dijo con voz cantarina mientras se disponía a abrirla y comenzar a leerla, aunque nadise lo hubiera pedido.

"_Y si hablamos de Fukurodani no hay manera de que podamos obviar algo"_

Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de chispas, de seguro Bokuto podía ser el único emocionado por salir en esa clase de revistas.

_"Al parecer los setter están a la orden del día ¿eh?- no hay manera de que nos podamos olvidar de Akaashi, el muchacho que parece no mostrar interés en nada ni en nadie está ganando más y más popularidad en nuestras encuestas._

_¡Nada que no se esperara de un posible pariente perdido del gran Akashi Seijirou!"_

Bokuto se preguntó de quién diablos estaban hablando

_"Aunque que se tiñera el cabello de negro-cosa que su querido escritor ciertamente piensa- parece haberle jugado a favor, al igual que esos centímetros de más"_

Abajo había una foto del muchacho mirando con cara de desesperación hacia su equipo, Bokuto no pudo evitar fruncir un poco los labios, ese no era el mejor ángulo de Akaashi, aún así siguió leyendo.

_"Así que ya saben, si quieren ser exitosos en la vida, vivan entre una cara de astio y una cara de nada ¡Es victoria asegurada!_

_Confirmado por el setter Akaashi: Los chicos fríos son lo más HOT"_

Akaashi sintió como si le lanzaran una estaca en el pecho, él no siempre miraba a todos como si fuera un aburrido _¿o sí? _No era como si el mundo pensara que él sólo podía sentir esas dos emociones. _¿Verdad?_

Pudo sentir que Konoha le daba un pequeño codazo amistoso, como pidiéndole que se animara. A los pocos segundo Bokuto continuó.

" _y el HOOTHOOT"_ La foto de un extraño búho con los ojos rojos y pequeñas alitas aparecía al lado de esa afirmación_ "de Fukurodani parece estar haciéndole ojitos al capitán de Nekoma._

_¡Esos "ohohoho" en realidad son una declaración de amor, se los digo yo"_

Y ok esta vez Akaashi realmente debía aceptar que había puesto una cara realmente mala.

* * *

"_¿Un lenguaje secreto que ambos han inventado para que nos demos cuenta de lo apasionado de su coqueteo? ¿Una llamada de apareamiento? ¡Las probabilidades son interminables!"_

Taketora leía mientras intentaba pelear con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas a causa de la risa, a un lado suyo Yaku lanzaba suspiros pensando cómo sus compañeros podían encontrar interesantes esas cosas, Kuroo medio sonreía con gracia y Kenma a un lado jugaba con su consola mientras fingía no escuchar nada de lo que sus compañeros estuvieran diciendo.

Era una suerte que el entrenador Nekomata ese día tardara un poco más en llegar, sino de seguro les incrementaría las vueltas por andar perdiendo el tiempo con esa clase de tonterías.

"_y hablando del mentado capitán de nekoma ¡¿Qué demonios con ese cabello?!"_

— ¡Hey!—Se quejó Kuroo, pero fue vilmente ignorado.

_"No hay duda de que el amor nace de las cosas en común, y podemos decir que este par al menos comparten al mismo mal estilista"_

—Pero qué descaro—Dijo Kuroo mientras se acercaba y arrancaba la revista de las manos de Taketora, que seguía riendo como si le hubieran contado la mejor broma de la historia.

—Oye, no es _tan_ gracioso—Se quejó Kuroo mientras le miraba con ojos enfadados, nadie entendía el sentido del estilo, por dios.

—Bueeno—Yaku dijo, tratando de esconder la pequeña sonrisita que tenía, atrás de él Inuoka y Shibayama parecían en las mismas condiciones—Tampoco es que tu cabello pueda ser llamado una maravilla…

—Tu falta de buen gusto me ofende, Yaku, esperaba más de ti.

Y mientras los demás muchachos del Nekoma continuaban discutiendo sobre el supuesto mal peinado de Kuroo, Kenma sólo miraba la pantalla de su juego, donde un gran _GAME OVER_ aparecía para recordarle que acababa de cometer un error realmente muy tonto, que normalmente no hubiera hecho.

Pero en su defensa la gente normalmente no mencionaba que Kuroo pudiera estar enamorado de otra persona que no fuera él.

_"Porque debimos saber que un amor entre garras y plumas no podría ser lo que uno llamaría muy glamoroso, aunque esos protectores de piernas si son capaces de levantar un par de pasiones._

_De boca de Nemo, para el mundo"_

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bien, como dije antes, esto nació de una idea que era para IE -aunque luego la mandé a todos mis fandoms de deportes, por eso la ridícula referencia a Akashi se Kuroko no Basket- ¡ámalo Kis, él es absoluto!-y la versión más alargada en el de ellos, que están sin terminar hongueandose en mi computador xD

Also, la referencia a HOOTHOOT un pokémon.

Y Finalmente el tal Nemo, no es un OC : Es un jugador de IE go! usando el nombre que le dieron en el doblaje español de dicha serie, xD nació como una broma interna con mi amiga y terminó convertido en esto.

im sorry.

Nemo: 40 . media . /1ecfb6171270694472b5476398bc6604/tumblr_nlnfu4JMsR1r07r85o1_400 .jpg -por si alguien tiene curiosidad de saber quién es, sólo unir espacios, btw, nuestro nemo sería el único incapaz de distinguir a Kageyama con ese tan ingenioso disfraz suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de inicio:** Perdón por haber tardado así en actualizar, aunque la verdad tenía un par de ideas ya en la cabeza, la universidad me destroza y no me da para nada. Especialmente ahora que enfermé, estar de los dos lados de la mesa de consulta en un sólo día es terrible, más si son tus compañeros a los que mandan a examinarte. No lindo, para nada.

De cualquier manera, esta cosa es del mal x'D lo lamento mucho.

**Advertencias:** No-beta, **_Crack_**. En negrita e itálica porque es crack del malo, de ese que sólo nace cuando uno habla de tonterías con su amiga y tal.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

**Bareiboru Couple Match Maker**

* * *

Las prácticas siempre habían sido algo que se podía llevar tranquilamente, especialmente cuando no se encontraban cerca a ningún torneo –pues cuando era así, Iwaizumi siempre tendría un ojo puesto en Oikawa un poco más de lo que normalmente haría—sin embargo, Iwaizumi podía decir que la práctica de ese día había sido, un completo desastre.

Mientras trataba de calmar a un muy alterado Kindaichi, que de vez en vez vería su rostro pintarse de rojo hasta la punta de las orejas y comenzar a balbucear sin sentidos, o intentando que un particularmente molesto Kyotani bajara un poco su temperamento –diablos, él creía que ya había comenzado a adaptarse al equipo- y finalmente, tratando de aguantar las ganas de golpear más de la cuenta a Oikawa, que parecía particularmente fastidiado –más de lo que ya hubiera estado esa mañana.

—Y todo por esa estúpida revista, increíble—medito en voz alta mientras regresaba a casa, normalmente regresaría con Oikawa como siempre lo hacía, pero ese día Oikawa había salido mucho más rápido de lo usual, soltando alguna clase de excusa muy barata que Iwaizumi no se había molestado en recordar. Vagamente se preguntó si los rumores sobre él y Ushijima le habían molestado tanto –aunque tenía que admitir que ese charlatan había hecho al menos una parte de la investigación bien, incluso había puesto el apodo por el cual Oikawa se refería al az de Shiratorizawa.

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo por darle más importancia de la que debería a ese tonto acontecimiento, esperaba que para el día de mañana las cosas estuvieran mejor, no pensaba poder aguantar a su capitán con esa actitud del demonio dos días seguidos.

* * *

Y hablando de mala actitud….

Kunimi no era de los que se dijeran que mostraban mucho, al menos no fuera del campo de voleyball. No era que fuera una persona particularmente fría o algo por el estilo, pero le gustaba guardar su energía –en todo aspecto de la vida. Y, aunque normalmente no se gastaba en ponerle mala cara a los problemas en los cuales él no podía intervenir, debía admitir que esta vez de seguro tenía el ceño fruncido.

_Pero es que de verdad_

Kindaichi había estado actuando extraño desde el inicio de la práctica, cuando había leído ese extraño artículo de Iwaizumi-san y Kageyama. Y Kunimi no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Aunque su compañero dijera que no era nada, Kindaichi era demasiado transparente con todo, era muy fácil ver que algo lo molestaba mucho. O lo avergonzaba, no estaba muy seguro, con el terrible sonrojo que había portado la mitad de la práctica, Kunimi esperaba que hubiera una tercera opción que no había contemplado.

Giró un poco la mirada a la derecha, para enfocar mejor a Kindaichi, quien caminaba un poco encorvado y murmuraba algo completamente ininteligible a sus oídos, aunque caminara tan cerca de él. Y, aunque la puesta de sol ya les cubriera, Kunimi aún podía distinguir un pequeño sonrojo pintado en el rostro de su amigo. A veces odiaba tener tan buena vista.

—Kindaichi…

Finalmente se animó a empezar, demasiado desacostumbrado a esa clase de silencio, le gustaba escuchar a Kindaichi hablar de regreso a casa –porque ciertamente era todo normalmente conversación suya, mientras Kunimi sólo asentía en los momentos adecuados y respondía cuando lo consideraba necesario. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que prestara menos atención—

El mentado pareció despertar del pequeño trance en el que se había metido, para mirar a su compañero un poco curioso, normalmente si él no decía nada Kunimi no empezaba las conversaciones, menos dejando la línea de estas tan a la deriva.

— ¿Pasa algo?—cuestionó, como si no hubiera estado los últimos quince minutos de caminata diciendo tonterías, Kunimi hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar un suspiro sentido.

Lo sopesó unos segundos, podría simplemente decir que _no pasaba nada_, Kindaichi era de la clase de personas que no preguntaría más allá, siempre le creía todo lo que decía. O podría hacerle caso a esa voz punzando en su cabeza que le decía que _dijera algo_.

Pensó que la segunda estaba mejor, él después de todo no era de guardarse las cosas que le molestaran, no lo había hecho en su momento con Kageyama y tampoco pensaba hacerlo ahora.

Kunimi detuvo su andar. Kindaichi tardó un par de segundos antes de imitarle, quedando algo adelante en el camino. Cerca escucharon la campanilla de una bicicleta sonar, anunciándose. Kunimi habló un segundo después.

—Kindaichi, ¿Acaso te gusta Iwaizumi-san?

Y aunque Kunimi fuera un hombre que apreciara el silencio y la tranquilidad por sobre todas las cosas, el silencio sepulcral que siguió a la formulación de su pregunta sólo logró que algo muy pesado cayera a su estómago.

* * *

Oikawa removió su bebida mientras apretaba los dientes. La molestia que hubiera sentido esa mañana no había hecho más que incrementarse con el pasar de las horas, y eso simplemente no estaba bien.

Creía que estaba suficientemente molesto con la ridiculez que habían publicado de él y el horrible de Ushiwaka, pero lo último que había escrito ese intento de reportero de cuarta había hecho algo más que sólo fastidiarlo. _Le había hecho comenzar a pensar._

Y no era que Oikawa fuera alguien de pocas luces, en realidad podía tranquilamente presumir de ser alguien inteligente y astuto, sin embargo, había ciertas cosas en su vida a las cuales por algún motivo prefería no darles mucha vuelta.

_Como al asunto con Iwaizumi._

Era normal que él siempre bromeara, o algo así, con esa estrecha relación que ellos compartían. Aunque siendo más sincero y preciso, diría que era sólo mitad broma. Después de todo, se había encontrado más de una vez mirando un poco más de la cuenta a su amigo de tantos años, o encontrando pequeñas cosas que le gustaran en sus esporádicas novias que le traían memorias de su mejor amigo.

_Y eso simplemente no estaba bien._

Porque le hacía comenzar a cuestionarse, si de alguna manera Iwaizumi podría quizá, sentir lo mismo que él.

Después de todo, había estado con él desde el inicio, en cada memoria que Tooru tuviera, Iwaizumi siempre salía a relucir de alguna u otra manera.

Soltó un bufido amargo y golpeó la mesa ligeramente con el puño, el café donde había ido a parar tenía un ambiente agradable, un par de parejas conversaban animadas y un grupo de estudiantes de instituto parecían pasarlo de lo mejor mientras se reían que algo que él no había alcanzado a escuchar. Y aunque normalmente hubiera aprovechado ese tiempo para liberar su mente e incluso, quizá, pasar el tiempo con alguna que otra fanática que se encontrara por el camino, Tooru estaba allí, pensando en tonterías.

Rodó los ojos ante su propia estupidez y se puso de pie, decidiendo que no podía dejar que esta clase de cosas le afectaran.

Tomó su vaso de bebida casi terminado y emprendió camino al exterior. Caminó un poco bajo el sol poniente y pudo distinguir un puesto de revistas no muy lejos de allí, instintivamente frunció el ceño, como si ahora relacionara a esos pobres kioscos con el creador de sus penurias.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que al pasar por delante de este, su mirada buscara como quien no quería la cosa algún ejemplar de esa ridícula revista. Supuso que el que finalmente encontró era uno viejo.

_"Ushijima Wakatoshi, el dinero no compra la felicidad; pero sí vacas. Que es, en teoría, casi lo mismo"_

Y el sonido que abandonó sus labios pareció mitad una carcajada mitad un casi ahogamiento por el sorbo que acababa de tomar.

* * *

Daichi soltó, lo que creía era, uno de los suspiros más largos que hubiera dado en su corta vida. La práctica había sido caótica, intentando parar los comentarios punzantes de Tsukishima y los intentos homicidas –o algo así- de Kageyama, no le sorprendería estar envejeciendo al menos unos veinte años.

—Ya, ya—intentó animar Sugawara, con esa sonrisa que parecía poder calmarlo todo pintada en su cara—Al menos ya terminó el día.

—Pero seguirán con lo mismo mañana, sólo espera y verás—dijo él, mucho menos optimista, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Suga simplemente rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, y si no fuera porque era exactamente Suga, Daichi quizá hasta se hubiera sentido ofendido.

—Bueno, pero de eso te puedes preocupar mañana, ahora trata de respirar. Es sólo una ridícula revista, verás que mañana todos se olvidan de ello.

Daichi lo sopesó un momento, cediendo finalmente y dando un asentimiento bastante cansado.

Esperaba que Suga estuviera en lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Kageyama recorrían el sendero de vuelta a casa. Uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro con una expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

— ¿De verdad que tú e Iwaizumi-san no tienen nada, estúpido Kageyama?

El mentado suspiró, contando mentalmente hasta diez mientras sentía que sus músculos faciales se volvían en una expresión de auténtico enojo.

—Por centésima vez, idiota, ¡No!

Y aunque él admirara mucho a Iwaizumi-san, la idea de tener algo con él le hacía despertar una extraña sensación en la base del estómago, como las lombrices que hubiera sentido alguna vez años atrás, cuando aún estaba en secundaria.

Pero ahora… era un poco… _diferente._

Demonios, odiaba pensar en esas cosas complicadas.

—_Uhmm—_Tentó Hinata, cerrando los ojos lo suficiente como para que sólo parecieran dos líneas finas decorando su cara, escrutándolo como si buscara la mínima pista de mentira en sus facciones. Kageyama sólo quería darle un golpe directo en la cara.

Ni siquiera sabía porque demonios se estaba explicando ante él.

—Bueno, después de todo sería muy molesto que salieras con alguien de otro equipo.

Y algo más, pensó Hinata, pero prefirió dejar la idea allí.

* * *

Bokuto caminó cruzado de brazos con Akaashi a pocos metros detrás de él. Aún estaba algo emocionado porque su escuela hubiera sido capaz de llegar a las páginas de esa revista, sabía que con lo buenos que eran era simplemente obvio que salieran en algo así.

Sin embargo, estaba un poco contrariado por lo que había terminado leyendo.

Era cierto que Akaashi no era de los sujetos más expresivos. _Pero mira que sí se divierte cuando jugamos, _completaba su mente, después de todo el autor de esa revista no tenía oportunidad de ver esas pocas veces en las cuales Akaashi mostraba un poco más de lo que normalmente hacía, Bokuto sabía que Akaashi disfrutaba de jugar con ellos –y por eso él tenía que ser extremadamente bueno con sus remates.

Exacto. Caso cerrado. Bueno, no culparía al tal nemo, todos nos equivocamos una o dos veces- o tres, o mil, no venía al caso.

Aunque aún había otra cosa que le seguía rondando la mente. Se detuvo un momento, dejando que Akaashi le alcanzara, con su paso un tanto más lento que el propio, y cuando estuvo cerca, estiró la mano tomando uno de sus cabellos.

Akaashi se sobresaltó, había estado sumergido en una burbuja de pensamiento hasta que sintió los dedos de su capitán en su cabeza.

— ¿Bokuto-san?...

Comenzó, pero no pudo formar una oración.

—No hay raíces… ¿Sí es negro natural, Akaashi?

Akaashi sintió que su rostro se deformó en una mueca de molestia, estúpido artículo sin sentido.

Suspiró.

—No Bokuto-san, y no tengo ningún pariente perdido, tampoco.

Bokuto infló las mejillas.

—Eres un aguafiestas, con lo genial que suena eso de cambiarse el nombre y tener parientes perdidos.

—No creo que exista alguien que crea que eso es genial, además de usted, Bokuto-san.

…. A veces Akaashi se preguntaba porqué le gustaba un sujeto como Bokuto. Un poco idiotas, dirían algunos.

—Apuesto a que Kuroo si, él es de lo más genial sabes, siempre tiene ideas asombrosas…

Y aunque Akaashi estaba seguro de que Bokuto-san seguía hablando, después de la mención del capitán de Nekoma, su mente pareció entrar en piloto automático, dejándole únicamente ver el movimiento constante de los labios de su capitán y el sentimiento de algo agrio pudriéndose en su estómago.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente llegaron a la parada de autobús, cada quien listo para tomar el que los llevaría a casa. Bokuto seguía hablando, probablemente aún del otro capitán, Akaashi se sentía enfermo del estómago.

—Akaashi… ¿Akaashi?... ¡Akaashi!

Ese último llamado sin embargo, hizo que sus sentidos volvieran a trabajar como los de las personas comunes, despertándole de su ensoñación, sin embargo su molestia no descendió ni un poco.

— ¿Acaso me estabas ignorando?—Preguntó con una expresión un poco enfadada, enfadada para los estándares de Bokuto-san, claro está. Lo único que provocaba en Akaashi era mitad gracia, mitad querer responder con un comentario sarcástico.

Esta vez no hizo ninguna de las dos.

—Claro que lo escuchaba, Bokuto-san.

El capitán sólo hizo un sonido de disgusto, mientras sus labios se fruncían en una línea recta. Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, un autobús ya había volteado la esquina.

—Su autobús, Bokuto-san.

Y aunque parecía que el mentado quería decirle algo más, finalmente puso la expresión que siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de entrar en uno de sus estados de depresión por no poder rematar correctamente, y murmuró un _hasta mañana._

Cuando el autobús se hubiera detenido y abierto sus puertas frente a ellos, Bokuto subió con el cuerpo algo encorvado hacia adelante, y en ese momento el cerebro de Akaashi pareció hacer alguna clase extraña de conexión.

Quizá mitad porque aún estaba enojado por lo que había leído su capitán más temprano, o porque Kuroo-san parecía siempre estar presente en sus conversaciones, tal vez porque no quería que justamente hoy Bokuto-san se fuera con esa clase de expresión a casa.

—Bokuto-san—llamó, el muchacho que ya había subido las gradas, y se encontraba a punto de buscar un asiento, giró su cabeza mirándole.

Akaashi tomó aire, y elevó su mano derecha, para que imitara la forma de una pistola con los dedos. Bokuto parpadeó, y antes de que Akaashi se arrepintiera, fingió que la mano que había doblado disparaba una inexistente bala –con demasiada poca fuerza como para si quiera lograr un efecto dramático- Para luego decir, en voz suficientemente audible.

—Oho…ho.

Lo último que pudo ver Akaashi antes de que la puerta del autobús se cerrara y este empezara su marcha, fueron los ojos de Bokuto-san, abriéndose de par en par.

Lo siguiente fueron sus propias manos cubriendo sus ojos y su por demás sonrojado rostro.

Por suerte, no había nadie más en esa parada de autobús.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa junto a Kenma siempre era bastante silencioso, al menos cuando el armador tenía un nuevo juego –justo como el de esa semana- sin embargo, el día de hoy el muchacho ni siquiera había sacado su consola. Aunque Kuroo, demasiado ocupado pensando en solo sabrá él que, parecía no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Kenma no entendía muy bien que podría pasar por la mente de su amigo en ese momento. Y ese era el exacto problema. Desde antes de que iniciara la práctica ya había comenzado a nacer esa duda en su cabeza…. Y es que a Kuroo esos rumores parecían no importarle en lo más mínimo.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que estaba escrito allí?

Soltó un suspiro que pareció de molestia, pensar en esa clase de cosas era cansado y molesto, no le gustaba para nada, ¿por qué rayos su mente tenía que empecinarse con eso justo ahora?

Giró un poco su vista, fijándola directamente en su compañero, no estaban muy lejos de la estación del metro, quizá allí podría preguntar… después de todo Kuroo siempre parecía dispuesto a hablar, de lo que fuera.

La estación como siempre estaba concurrida, aunque el tren que ellos tomaban estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para encontrar un asiento desocupado, y Kenma se alegraba de que fuera así, con más gente alrededor preguntar sería más vergonzoso, y él definitivamente no quería que la situación se tornara más _extraña._

El tren comenzó a andar, y aunque quizá hubiera sido buena idea preguntar tan siquiera la máquina comenzó su camino, Kenma se abstuvo de decir una palabra hasta que un suspiro, larguísimo y sentido abandonó los labios de Kuroo. Esos suspiros que uno tiene cuando andan pensando en algo muy importante.

—Kuroo…

—Kenma

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y parpadearon, Kuroo rió un poco.

—Adelante—animó.

Pero Kenma sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Tú primero.

El muchacho pareció pensarlo un momento, y continuó.

—Es algo… un poco complicado—Y Kenma creyó que el sudor frío que uno sentía cuando le quedaba la mínima vida y estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un _final boss_ era intenso, esto fácilmente podría comparársele—Y privado.

El muchacho sólo asintió, como si con eso le dijera a Kuroo que estaba escuchando, aunque no fuera necesario, Kenma siempre le escuchaba.

—Es sobre lo de esta tarde…

Y allí estaba, ¿acaso sería verdad?

—Sé que todos lo tomaron como una broma, pero hablo es en serio….

¿Cuándo es que esa supuesta relación se había tornado _en serio?_

Kenma no se lo quería imaginar. Kuroo y el capitán de Fukurodani, definitivamente no.

—Kenma tú eres mi mejor amigo, no hay otra persona a quien se lo pueda decir…

_Pero no quiero escucharte, Kuroo._

El capitán tomó un profundo respiro.

— ¿De verdad crees que mi cabello luce _tan_ mal?

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas, el corazón de Kenma cayó a la boca de su estómago y su respiración se cortó un segundo. _Maldito Kuroo._ También, Kuroo decidió que definitivamente tenía que deshacerse de sus productos para el cabello, pues al ver la expresión de casi horror de su amigo, de seguro algo mal tenían que estar haciendo. _Malditos estafadores, me dijeron que funcionarían._

Pensó, lamentando el dinero que había gastado en esos geles el mes pasado.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿Akaashi y su intento fallido de filtreo? Kuroo, definitivamente busca mejores productos para el cabello. ¿Porqué esta cosa de pronto parece tener trama? No es del bien.

Also. La referencia a las vacas, porque en Tumblr han convertido a Ushijima en una fábrica de memes, for real.

Y Akaashi, que a fukutomi-de yowamushi pedal- le funcionara esas cosas, no significa que tengas que hacerlas tú también. -alguien ayúdeme, la fiebre me hace escribir tonteras-

Kenma sufrirá de un ataque al corazón a este paso. El horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de inicio:** Perdón por haber tardado así en actualizar, esta vez además de no tener mucha idea -y de no tener una pc a mano, mi salud me jugó una mala pasada. Ahora ya estoy mucho mejor y creo que puedo tratar de escribir como lo hacía antes, sin embargo por eso el capítulo viene un poquito más corto que de costumbre y un tanto más tarde.

**Advertencias:** No-beta, **_Crack_**. En negrita e itálica porque es crack del malo, de ese que sólo nace cuando uno habla de tonterías con su amiga y tal.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

**Bareiboru Couple Match Maker**

* * *

Kuroo siempre había sido un buen amigo. Como el mismo lo citara alguna vez. _Él siempre es amable._ Además, Bokuto adoraba pasar tiempo con el mentado, cada vez que estaban juntos eran risas aseguradas. Y para qué engañarnos, la risa de Kuroo era muy contagiosa.

Sin embargo, esta vez, lo único que esa risa provocaba en Bokuto era querer lanzar el celular al otro lado de la habitación.

—Kuroo, ¡Es en serio!

Sin embargo, la risa del moreno continuó por todo un largo minuto más.

—_No, no, no—_decía mientras Bokuto le escuchaba tratar de recobrar el aire a través de la línea—_él realmente… oh dios mío… incluso el gesto de pistola._

—Kuroo…

—_Ayúdame, creo que me voy a desmayar._

— ¡Pues deja de reírte, entonces!

Bokuto esperó unos segundos, hasta que la risa de su amigo cesara. _Perfecto._

—_Ya, ya—_Kuroo soltó apenas—_Ese chico es extraño, pero mira, está intentando… lo que sea que estuviera intentando._

Bokuto sólo soltó un suspiro y medio rodó en la cama, el teléfono era un tanto difícil de mantener pegado a su oído de esa manera, pero había sentido la necesidad de hablar con su amigo sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde, sin importar la incomodidad.

—No tengo idea, hermano—dijo—Aunque fue…algo un poco… ¿adorable?

El silencio muerto que le siguió a la afirmación del az de fukurodani, era digno de grabarse.

—_Amigo—_Dijo Kuroo, esta vez con un tono demasiado serio—_Tienes que estar de broma…_

—No, no ¡En serio! Hasta su _ho_ fue un poco…

—_Alto—_Pidió Kuroo, ya no pudiendo seguir con el hilo de la conversación, pues Bokuto parecía hasta algo emocionado, y él tan sólo encontraba ese fallido intento de… ¿coqueteo? Como algo digno de salir en la muy penosa revista que había causado sus penurias esa mañana—_Por el bien de nuestra amistad, no quiero escuchar cómo es que encuentras atractivo o adorable eso, de verdad… y yo creyendo que mis compañeros en nekoma tenían mal gusto…_

— ¿Mal gusto?—preguntó Bokuto parpadeando un par de veces.

—_Uhm, nada… sólo que quizá, sabes… no volveré a aceptar tus cupones de la peluquería._

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si con eso puedes comprar productos buenísimos muy barato!

—_Lo sé. Lo sé—_respondió algo gruñon—_Pero creo que… no van con mi tipo de pelo_

—Tch, tch, mi querido Kuroo—continuó entonces Bokuto, moviendo el dedo índice de lado a lado, aunque Kuroo no pudiera verle, parecía que había olvidado el tema del extraño comportamiento de Akaashi—No todos tienen mi suerte, a mí me sirve de maravilla.

—_Claaro—_Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, al parecer alguien había llamado al capitán de Nekoma desde la planta inferior de su casa, pues Bokuto pudo escuchar un "ya voy" soltado un poco lejos del auricular—_Debo colgar, Bokuto, luego hablaremos de esos cupones._

—Ah, claro—respondió Koutaro, antes de colgar.

Dejó el celular a un lado, en la mesa de noche, y estiró su cuerpo lo largo que era. Pero tan sólo unos segundos después, algo hizo conexión en su mente.

—¡Pero si no me ha ayudado nada con lo de Akaashi!

* * *

Kuroo no era un hombre que pudiera ser fácilmente sorprendido, quizá se debía a que su mente siempre estaba un poco delante de la de todos –modestia aparte, por favor. Pero debía admitir que cuando su madre le llamó porque tenía visitas, no esperó encontrarse con Kenma esperándole escaleras abajo, y sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras observaba la taza de té que de seguro su madre la había ofrecido como si en ella tratara de encontrar la respuesta a todas las dudas del universo, se había quedado un tanto desconcertado.

Porque, en esa amistad, quien normalmente buscaba a Kenma, siemprera Kuroo. Así que, si era el pequeño armador quien le buscaba esta vez, debía ser porque algo no estaba para nada bien.

— ¿Kenma?—saludó acercándose a la mesa, y sentándose frente a su amigo, con la mirada algo preocupada— ¿Todo bien?

Cierto que el muchacho había estado tanto raro durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, pero Kuroo demasiado ocupado pensando cómo castigar a vendedores mentirosos y productos fallidos había preferido no decir nada, también debían entender que Kenma solía encerrarse bastante en sus pensamientos, pero Kuroo creía saber cuándo algo era lo suficientemente importante como para necesitar una "intervención" de parte de Kuroo.

El mentado solo asintió, sin mucha energía como solía hacerlo normalmente mientras enfocaba su mirar en la bebida que tenía delante.

—La verdad no estoy seguro de porqué vine—Kuroo sintió que le lanzaban un balón en la cabeza ante tamaña declaración, así que sólo se encontró capaz de reír con un poco de gracia. Al menos había sido una respuesta muy _Kenma._

— ¿Ah, sí?—medio rió Kuro acomodando su cuerpo en la silla frente a su amigo.

—Creo que sólo tenía ganas de ver tu cara un rato…

Y bueno _eso sí era nuevo._

* * *

Akaashi sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, y si es que estaba corriendo, entonces lo hacía tortuosamente, como un caracol que intenta salir de un terreno por demás árido.

Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía su marcha normal, y aunque el mentado no lo notara, el sol hacía mucho ya se había ocultado y ahora sólo quedaba la oscuridad de la noche. La oscuridad, el silencio y los pensamientos de un muchacho que cree que acaba de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

Si en algún momento se preguntó cómo es que le podían gustar los idiotas como Bokuto-san, la respuesta sin duda debía ser porque él mimos podía ser bastante idiota a veces.

Lanzó un suspiro lastimero mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada a su lado. _Que alguien me mate, por favor._

Pero el destino sin duda parecía no querer sonreírle de ninguna manera a Akaashi, así que tendría que enfrentar el día de mañana completamente vivo y coleando a lo que sea que su capitán fuera a decirle. Hundió más su rostro en la almohada, ni siquiera había bajado a cenar por culpa de la preocupación, la voz de su madre preocupada aún repiqueteaba en sus oídos, y sumado a su nueva habilidad de sentirse atrapado en el tiempo, sólo lograba causarle una sensación de malestar creciente.

Así que, maldiciendo nuevamente a su suerte y a su parecer a veces variante capacidad cerebral, Akaashi cerró los ojos, deseando que al despertar estuviera en un universo completamente diferente, uno donde _nemo _ no existiera y uno por sobre todo donde Bokuto-san sufriera de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o algo así.

* * *

La mañana saludó a Kunimi como siempre solía hacerlo, su madre golpeó a su puerta para pedirle que se comenzara a preparar para ir a la escuela, pues ya le tenía lista la comida. Sin embargo, Kunimi hacía mucho que ya estaba despierto. Antes de que el alba tan siquiera amenazara con salir, sus ojos ya estaban pegados fijamente al techo de la habitación, mientras intentaba dilucidar la respuesta extraña de Kindaichi el día anterior.

O quizá debería decir, la falta de esta.

No lo había negado diciendo que sólo estaba preocupado por la imagen de su superior o de su escuela gracias a esos rumores. En realidad, ni siquiera lo había negado.

Sólo se había quedado parado allí, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con un sonrojo mucho más pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo que se sentía mucho más significativo en el rostro. Y Kunimi no había sido capaz de aguantarlo, finalmente había murmurado una disculpa escueta y había comenzado a avanzar solo, lo más rápido que podía con dirección a su propia casa.

_Porqué rayos hice eso._

Se decía mientras intentaba levantarse, la modorra ya asentada en su cuerpo debido a las tan cortas horas de sueño que había tenido.

_Si hubiera esperado un poco más, al menos tendría una respuesta._

Aunque si tenía que ser completamente sincero consigo mismo, la sola actitud de Kindaichi ya podía contar como una muy clara respuesta. Sólo que Kunimi a veces parecía querer hacerse el ciego, o seguir ese viejo y antiguo proverbio de que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Y si iba a seguir siendo sincero, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la más patética. Que ambas tuvieran que ver directamente con cómo era su personalidad, tan sólo le hacía deprimirse más.

* * *

Oikawa parecía extrañamente más animado esa mañana, o eso es lo que creía Iwaizumi, que mentalmente agradecía aquel cambio en el abatido ánimo que su amigo hubiera tenido el día anterior.

—Pareces feliz—y aunque sonara como un comentario tonto, o demasiado obvio, era lo único que Iwaizumi parecía seguro de poder decir.

Oikawa le regaló una sonrisa amplia, de esas que normalmente usaría para sus fanáticas, pero esta parecía tan sincera que realmente Iwaizumi no sentía ganas de alejarla de su rostro de un buen golpe.

— ¡Y cómo no, Iwa-chan! Al parecer alguien al fin reconoció la naturaleza de granjero de Ushiwaka-chan

Y fue en ese momento que Iwaizumi se arrepintió de haber pensado que Oikawa estando _así de feliz_ podría significar algo bueno, que lo partiera un rayo. Sin embargo, toda la amargura que pudiera sentir el día anterior había sido escondida ya muy profundo en la mente de Oikawa, quizá ese tal _nemo _no era tan malo si podía discernir cosas tan obvias del horrible Ushiwaka, y claro obviando su pésimo ojo para las relaciones amorosas. Si tan sólo se dedicaba a sacar artículos para hacer quedar en ridículo a gente desagradable, entonces Tooru podría vivir tranquilo en un mundo donde _nemo _ existiera.

Sin embargo, parecía que el mundo estaba a punto de reírse en la cara de Oikawa, pues si pensaba que podría ignorar los asuntos sin resolver de su corazón de esa manera tan mundana estaba muy equivocado.

Pero no podemos culparle. Claro que no.

Porque poco él sabía, que en las puertas del gimnasio en ese mismo momento, un muy despierto y por demás nervioso Kindaichi Yuutaro se encontraba esperando a que el az y capitán –pues ellos dos nunca se separaban- llegaran, con una declaración importante bailando en su lengua y el sentir de una marea salvaje golpeando su estómago.

_Sé fuerte, Kindaichi._

Se dijo, mientras veía el par de figuras acercarse.

* * *

Hinata había llegado particularmente temprano esa mañana, pero que no fuera cosa de sorpresa. Cuando apenas peleaba por volver a ser aceptado en el club, había madrugado muchas veces para entrenar con el idiota de Kageyama. Lo que sí era una sorpresa, y si le permitían el uso de la palabra, una mayúscula. Era el hecho de que Tsukishima también estuviera allí.

Y sólo, para más inri. No es que fuera de los que creyeran que él y Yamaguchi nunca se separaban o cosas así –bueno, quizá un poquito, _¡pero es que siempre estaban juntos!-_Pero debía admitir que era la primera vez que veía a uno sin el otro al lado.

— ¿Tsukishima?—preguntó mientras escudriñaba al rubio de lentes con los ojos un tanto cerrados, casi como si intentara saber si se trataba de un impostor o algo así.

Tsukishima simplemente se dignó a bufar en un claro signo de que más o menos sabía lo que pasaba por el cerebro del pequeño, y que le parecía de paso, una reverenda tontería.

— ¿Quién más podría ser, tonto?—preguntó acercándose y dirigiéndole una mirada amargada. Hinata tembló un poco, pero ese tono tan hosco. Sí. Sin duda era Tsukishima, ese idiota.

…y quizá él necesitaba agrandar un poco su vocabulario de insultos, sólo quizá.

Hinata infló las mejillas y miró a otro lado.

—Es que normalmente no eres así de madrugador, creí que era alguna otra persona. Pero nadie es tan larguirucho y pedante como para poder imitarte.

Tsuki sólo sonrió de lado ante el intento de insulto de Hinata, bajando su rostro y acercándolo como para poder burlarse directamente a su rostro. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo, creyó que una extraña luz era disparada en su dirección de pronto, rápidamente volvió a su posición normal, como si tratara de buscar algo. Hinata desde donde estaba sólo le miraba entre mitad confundido y mitad a la defensiva.

— ¡¿Q-qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres pelea acaso, t-tonto?!

El rubio sólo pudo chasquear la lengua.

—Deja de ser tan ruidoso, creo que escuché algo.

Hinata sólo parpadeo algo desconcertado.

—Estamos en la escuela, quizá un gato se coló o algo—dijo, pero también comenzó a pasar su mirada por los alrededores, como si buscara a un invisible intruso.

Finalmente y tras pasado un par de minutos, ambos decidieron que era sólo cosa de su imaginación. Tsukishima soltó un bufido cansado, se notaba que aún estaba somnoliento.

—Si tienes esa actitud, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?—preguntó Hinata, un tanto aún sorprendido por la presencia de Tsukishima y un poco contrariado, él no era del tipo que se esforzara. O al menos no lo era hasta antes de ese campamento de entrenamiento.

Tsuki sólo le dirigió una mirada condescendiente, para luego girar los ojos.

—Mi hermano estaba demasiado animoso en casa hoy, pensé que si venía aquí tendría algo de paz antes de empezar la práctica, no tenía idea de que te encontraría aquí. Así mejor me quedaba en la estación o en mi pórtico.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Tsukishima fijamente.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo decir tantas palabras juntas.

Tsukishima deseó darse un golpe directo en la cara.

—Es una pena que todas sean tan horribles, tienes pésima actitud eh—murmuró bajito, aunque no tanto como para que no pudiera ser escuchado.

Y Tsukishima hubiera respondido, con un comentario mucho más afilado como _pues tú dices más que eso, y normalmente sólo son puras estupideces. _Pero gracias a la suerte, en ese momento, Daichi y Sugawara ya se acercaban con paso ligero a las puertas del gimnasio, listos para abrirlo y empezar la práctica de esa mañana.

* * *

Si Konoha pudiera describir el ambiente que había rodeado esa práctica matutina, sería sin duda con la palabra: Anormal.

Anormal para los estándares de Fukurodani, valía recalcar, lo cual elevaba la valla a un nivel nuevo. Que alguien anotara eso, por favor.

Bokuto había llegado extrañamente temprano, incluso antes que él mismo. Y en cambio, Akaashi había sido el último en entrar al gimnasio, con una expresión que demostraba una consternación gigante. Y quien normalmente sólo se dedicaba a gritar por _levantadas_ desde que el _setter_ se presentara, no había dicho ni una palabra cuando le había visto llegar.

_Incluso parecía como si le quisiera evitar. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Entré en la dimensión desconocida!_

Esa mañana parecía querer atentar contra la salud mental de Konoha. Y, al ser eso un tesoro muy grande cuando se juega con compañeros como lo eran los de fukurodani, Konoha estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que pudiera para defenderla.

—Oye Akaashi—dijo mientras se acercaba, colocando su brazo por encima del hombro del armador y susurrando— ¿Acaso pasó algo raro entre Bokuto-san y tú?

Y claro, ir por el más estable del duo se veía como la única opción inteligente para el desesperado Konoha, sin embargo cuando vio el sonrojo salvaje pintarse en la cara del normalmente inexpresivo Akaashi, comenzó a pensar que de verdad había entrado en una dimensión desconocida.

* * *

Lo que ninguno sabía era que en ese momento, un muchacho de particularmente extraño cabello negro y anteriormente conocido por ser jugador de fútbol, se encontraba editando el volumen de revista que sacaría el día siguiente. Se había vuelto algo tan popular, que al parecer una edición semanal era muy poco para calmar el clamor de las masas, que siempre parecían pedir por más.

Y bueno, _Nemo_ era un hombre que sabía complacer.

* * *

**Notas finales:** konoha debería proteger sus tesoros de mejor manera. A Oikawa le dará un posible colapso, quién sabe. ¿Alguien se dio cuenta qué otra crack ship shipeo sólo con este cap?_ yes, im trash_


End file.
